starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Spiner
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,60 tot 2,20 meter | gewicht = | leeftijd = > 86 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Worxer | gesproken = Worxi (uitgestorven) Basic | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} Spiners waren een zeldzaam intelligent zoogdierachtig species dat dodelijke stekels kon lanceren van op het lichaam. Hun thuisplaneet Worxer werd vernietigd rond 220 BBY. Fysiologie Spiners waren gespierde zoogdieren met een korte bruine vacht. Mannelijke en vrouwelijke Spiners waren ongeveer hetzelfde gebouwd en konden maximaal 2,20 meter worden. Spiners hadden een korte neus met diep geplaatste, zwarte ogen. Op hun rug, armen en schouders hadden Spiners sterke stekels staan die ze konden rechtzetten door hun borstspier te laten werken. Een getrainde Spiner kon zelf die stekels lanceren als wapens. Cultuur & Samenleving Spiners waren laconieke wezens die meestal in zichzelf gekeerd waren. Ze waren trouw aan hun vrienden en vonden eer belangrijk. Toch kwamen ze vaak over als gereserveerd, introvert en kort van stof. Spiners bezaten weinig gevoel voor humor en voelden zichzelf beter dan anderen, zonder dat in het openbaar te verkondigen. Spiners droegen de last met zich mee van hun vernietigde thuisplaneet. Zo moesten ze niets weten van technologie dat het leven makkelijker maakte. Zo'n technologie zorgde alleen maar voor luiheid en decadentie. Spiners waren eenzaten, maar zocht ook soms het gezelschap op van andere wezens. In sommige gevallen trokken Spiners ten strijde tegen onrechtvaardigheid en belandden ze in gevaarlijke omstandigheden. Spiners waren ontstaan op Worxer, een planeet die rond 220 BBY werd vernietigd in de Outer Rim. Na verloop van tijd ging ook de kennis van hun taal, het Worxi verloren. Bepaalde bronnen noemden hun thuisplaneet zelfs Yablon. Geschiedenis De Spiners evolueerden op Worxer, een planeet die verborgen lag in de gaswolken van de Elrood Sector. Worxer explodeerde toen de zon veranderde in een Supernova zo'n tweehonderd jaar voor de val van de Republic. Wetenschappers vreesden het ergste en ze konden niet meer dan enkele duizenden Spiners redden van de ondergang. De overblijvende Spiners pasten zich aan de samenleving aan en namen de technologie van andere samenlevingen aan. De Spiner-technologie was buiten een aantal geothermische toepassingen minder gevorderd dan die in het universum. Zodoende bleef er weinig over van de oorspronkelijke Spiner-cultuur. De overblijvende Spiners hadden het bijzonder moeilijk om hun soort in stand te houden. Bovendien was er een groot probleem, namelijk dat Spiners zich enkel konden voorplanten in de Elrood Sector. Bepaalde historici geloofden dat er nog verloren gewaande kolonies van Spiners overleefden in die Sector aangezien hun gegevens verloren raakten toen Worxer werd vernietigd. Een bekende Spiner, en mogelijk een van de laatste van zijn soort, was Hedji. Hedji was een van de Star-Hoppers van Aduba-3 en vocht aan de zijde van Han Solo en Chewbacca. Achter de Schermen *Star Wars Gamer 4 vermeldt Yablon als de thuisplaneet van de Spiners. Bron *Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3 *Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World! *Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Alien Anthology *Star Wars Gamer 4 category:Spiners category:Zoogdieren category:Sentients